inglipnomiconfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Airguitarman
Welcome Hi, welcome to Inglipnomicon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Chydrego summoned.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MithrandirAgain (Talk) 11:28, January 28, 2011 : Your message has been noticed. I shall summon you when assistance is needed.Airguitarman 15:53, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: Apologies, my life has been busy and I haven't had enough time to attend to this wiki. I will work check on and work on it tonight if I can. It should also be noted that I am not actually the creator of the wiki, I was the second person to join on editing and was appointed admin shortly after, and then the creator seemed to have left the wiki. I shall make you an admin right away, you seem more then worthy. From TheManOnTheMoon23 Good day. I would like to ask permision to create a new alphabet for Plasper as i have some great ideas for it and other ideas too.....my immagination is wild to say the least.So, may i? A syntax is an excelent proposal. I thought of an idea for a full alphabet consisting of unearthly letters, like Tolkien's alphabets and such, as i have quite a few ideas and also that using reCaptcha we can create Plasper as a language. The last one is going to be hard and arduous, but it could be done. For example i got a reCaptcha and it said " oksher family " so in that respect oksher is the plasper word for family. Also some examples: Plasp." eedrs "- heathen, enemy, barbarian Plasp. " camoble "- chaos, disorder Does the proposal sound well to you, or have i lost a screw? Well i am happy to hear that you are pleased with my idea. First i will have to create a Reddit account and download photoshop in order to create the famed comic strips. However i am also skilled in art and i am currently enrolled in an art school and i am also working on two Inglip related ilustrations and i shall submit them to the wiki once i finsh them, but i am currently under alot of pressure and i am very busy, but i won't let you down. TheManOnTheMoon23..... im sorry but for some reason i can't copy that thing that im supposed to put here... Don't wory i don't even now how to change the reCaptcha. All hail Inglip! TheManOnTheMoon23 Also i have an idea about the world in which the Gropagas reside. Not on Earth but in some other dimesnion, some elaboration on the subject, and that we have a large number of named locations, then we should expand the map and ad new names and such. TheManOnTheMoon23 11:36, February 7, 2011 (UTC)TheManOnTheMoon23TheManOnTheMoon23 11:36, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Now that you mention it, the idea that the world si more vauge is better, but i have other ideas as well like that we can add a Wars category.And you know how on wikipedia when you go on a article about a war you have a bracket detailing the combatants and the casualties etc. Yeah someone should put that on when making a page about wars. If i can i will begin work on that soon. Understood, i will gladly go to work on the wars section, but i will have to learn how to put on templates TheManOnTheMoon23 08:34, February 8, 2011 (UTC)TheManOnTheMoon23TheManOnTheMoon23 08:34, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Thank you very much for the links to the templates wiki and i am also sorry for not putting up a comic source on the page for Captain O'Grades, but the tnig is that i don't know how to do it.....im preety lousy with the computer. TheManOnTheMoon23 19:23, February 9, 2011 (UTC)TheManOnTheMoon23TheManOnTheMoon23 19:23, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Satyr Pictures. Hey, thanks for creating pages for the comic and for all the work you've done for the Inglipnomicon. Its hilarious seeing people making sense of it all. Just wanted to let you know I changed the format of the pictures to PNG so they're nicer quality and smaller filesize. It wouldn't let me just update the pictures because of the different format (I think) so I had to edit them straight into the page. You're doing great work, fellow gropaga. Admin? Me? First of all, sorry that you had to wait three months for a reply, i forgot about the wiki for a while due to schoolwork and such. Second, as an admin, what must i do? Im not sure if i'll be a good one, as im very busy, but i'll see what i can do :) You seem to be the most knowledgable Elder, and I need your help as soon as possible. Please, it is very important I speak to you as soon as possible, brother Email me: chalkvandm@gmail.com Furvey Deporthw (talk) 21:44, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Furvey Deporthw Again sorry for the wait. I had A LOT to do, and i sort of just lost interest in Inglip, saddly, as most memes do :/ I will try to log in more often, like every day, but i'm still not sure if i can handle being an admin. A lot to take care of, and i already have very important stuff to think about. I'd hate to be an absent mod :( TheManOnTheMoon23 (talk) 05:02, August 16, 2012 (UTC)TheManOnTheMoon23TheManOnTheMoon23 (talk) 05:02, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Admin status? Greetings, Airguitarman. I am asking for "admin" status because, as you can see in the sidebar at the time of writing, I am the only one who is actually doing anything and it would help hugely in the upkeep of this wiki. I do not expect a quick response so please, take your time Kqxrl (talk) 19:56, December 31, 2012 (UTC)kqxrl